Party gone wrong
by NekoChaaan
Summary: After a disastrous celebration which brought up Mais' hideous past, another case presents itself. What will happen when the ghosts from the past starts haunting poor Mai? And whom will she turn too?
1. Let the party start!

After finally coming home from a really hard and horrible case, the staff att SPR(with exception of Naru) decided to throw a party in the succession of their latest case.

"_**Sugoii!!! You guys really did a great job with the decorations!!"**_ Bou-san exclaimed and picked up Mai in a brotherly hug.  
"_**Arigatou Bou-san.. Demo let me down baka, you're squishing meee!!!"**_ Mai yelled while trying to pry out of Bou-sans bone-shattering hug.**  
*DONK*** _**"Bou-san!! You're suffocating her, let her go!**__"_ Bou-san instantly let go of Mai to rub his now sore head where Ayako had just hit him.  
"_**Ittee Ayako-san... That hurt.."**_ He wined while rubbing his sore spot.. Ayako half-glared, half-smirked. _**"You brought it upon yourself.."**_She said and stuck out her tongue towards him.

Just then the door opened to reveal John and Masako carrying bags with snacks, soda and to Mai's surprise beer.

"_**John-san, why have you bought beer?"**_ Mai asked him and before John could answer Ayako came and interrupted. _**"Ahhh.. that's mine and Bou-sans doing.. We're having a small bet.. Bou-san thought he would be able to get Naru drunk before the night ends and I said hell no..."**_ Mai and John sweat-dropped at the same time. _'Does Naru even know how to party?'_ Mai blushed at the thought of a drunk Naru shaking his hips to music.. _**"And what are you thinking about young lady? Having any naughty about a certain boss?"**_ Bou-sans voice sang out making Mai's blush take a very deep-red tone._** "Ahhh Takigawa-san, that's not a nice thing to say to a young woman!"**_ Osamu said in his oh-so-grown-up tone.. Mai leaves the two in their heated argument to go to the kitchen and help Masako fix with the snacks..

"_**Do those two never tire of arguing with each other?"**_ Mai just smiled at Masako's remark. _**"I guess not.. Do you need any help?"**_ Masako just stared at her like she was from a different planet. _**"Hello? Earth to Masako? Hellooo?"**_ Masako shook her head and looked at the snacks before handing two large bowls with snacks. _**"Here, I'll be right in with the soda and beer.."**_ Mai walked back to the sitting room, which had now transformed to a music swinging party room... Mai placed the snacks on the table and went to sit down on the couch..

_**"Are you having fun Taniyama-san?"**_ Mai looked towards the voice and saw Osamu standing by the end of the couch..**_ "Well, not really.. Naru hasn't shown up yet, and it's him and Lin we're waiting for..."_** Osamu chuckled and sat down beside her..**_ "Don't worry.. I think he'll be here soon.. By the way.. You look really nice.."_** He said and winked.. Mai blushed at his remark and went to get something to drink..

_**"Mooouuuu!!! Where is that darn kid?! Naru better not think he can slither out of this party just because he's a workaholic!!" **_Ayako all but screamed.. And as if on cue the door opened to see a sour Naru and scowling Lin.. _**"Why did you have to use SPR head quarter for this party?"**_ Naru glared at Ayako.. _**"Well Naru-bou.. That's the only way to be sure you would come.. You practically live here soo.."**_ Naru gave up and went over to the table with snacks and drinks.._** "All right!! Let's get this party rocking!!"**_ Bou-san shouted and turned up the volume a notch..


	2. Mingle with the crowd

Yaaaahooooo!!!  
Minna Omattahe!!!

I'm so sorry that it took so loooooong to get this chapter up.. but with the freaking holidays.. Let's say you don't get som much time left... But after much fighting with my inner monster Fifi, I finally got the chapter nailed to the paper instead of floating in my head..

I hope you like this chapter... Gomene.. but no lemon yet..:P Have patience my young padawan..XD  
Well read and enjoy.. and please review!!!! Wanna hear your thoughts!!!

* * *

"_**Neeee... Mai-chan.. Are you having fun?" **_Mai turned to face a slightly red-cheeked Yasuhara Osami.  
_**"Uhnn Osamu-kun, I'm fine.."**_ Osamu grinned slightly and turned to Bou-san and Ayako, whom seemed to be in a heated argument..  
Mai walked over to the snacks and drinks, poured herself some soda and went to stand by the couch..

"_**Abunai Taniyama-san.. Bou-san spiked the soda earlier.."**_ Mai jumped at the sudden comment and turned to the couch..  
Lin had an amused look with a tinge of seriousness.. _**"Ahhhh.. Domo Lin-san.. If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have noticed.."**_ Lin viewed Mai with an interesting look.._**  
"You don't like alcohol?"**_ Mai turned her head slightly to cover her sad face.. _**"No I don't.. It makes people, even decent people, so irresponsible and stupid.. They do dangerous and stupid stuff.."**_ Mai noticed her change in tone.. _**"Lin-kun.. what about you? Do you drink?"**_ The question startled Lin. _'Did she just call me Lin-kun?'__**"Well.. noo.. Not really.."**_  
Mai could tell that there was more to it but she left it at that..

Suddenly they heard a loud voice not so far away.. _**"Ma~i-cha~n!!"**_ Both Lin and Mai turned to see Osamu wobbling towards them with a drink dangerously swaying back and forth.. _**"Ahhhh.. Kawaiii, Kawaii Mai-chan! This is where you've been hiding.."**_ Mai couldn't help turning her head to avoid Osamus' breath, which reeked of alcohol..  
_**"Anoo.. Hai.. I guess.."**_ Mai caught a glimpse of Lin and almost fell of the couch.. Lin was practically killing Osamu with his stare.. _'Did they get in a fight or what?'_ _**  
"Neeeee.. Lin-san, Why are you stealing my kawaii Mai-chan?!"**_ Mai practically fell of the couch.. _**"EXCUSE ME?!"**_Mai shouted.._'Calm down Koujo.. He's drunk..'  
_Lin looked at Mai and saw her radiating her discomfort and also.. fear? _'Why is she frightened?? has something happened to her in the past?'_ Lins' train of thoughts were disrupted by a certain Osamu sticking his head right in front of Lin.._**"Orrrrraaaaa!! Lin.. I'm talking to you... Yarouu...."**_ Before Osamu could continue his rant, John cam and interrupted.. _**"Yasuhara-san.. Would you mind joining me for a walk? You could tell me about your studies.."**_ John had noticed the brewing problem and deemed it necessary to intervene.. _**"Anouu.. Sure Brown-san!"**_ Both Lin and Mai sent John an appreciating look..

All the tension that had built up during Osamu's little visit vanished into thin air.. _**"Nee Lin-kun.. Have you heard about Bou-san and Ayako's little bet?"**_  
Lin let out a laughter to Mais' big surprise.._'Ohh Kami.. where did he hide that laughter?'__**"Of course I have Taniyama-san.. I would be very surprised if Naru himself dodn't know.."**_ Mai glanced over to her boss.. He had so far successfully dodged all Bou-sans attempt on getting him drunk.. _**"Poor Naru.."**_ Mai commented but Lin just shrugged.. _**  
"He's only got himself to blame.." **_Mai looked strangely at Lin.. _**"What do you mean?"**_ Lin swallowed his bit of snacks.. _**"Well you see Taniyama..""Please call me Mai.. Taniyama make me feel soo..soo old..."**_ Mai grinned at Lin and he rolled his eyes.._** "Well you see Mai-chan ,He never relax and have fun.. Always the workaholic.."**_ He said and smiled..  
Mai fought with all her power to fight the impending blush but she lost greatly and blushed a bright red.. _'How come he has this effect on me?'_ _**  
"Daijoubou Mai-chan? You look a little red.."**_ Mai stood and turned slowly to the snacks.._**"I'm feeling a bit warm, I think I'm gonna have something to drink.."**_  
Lin nodded and Mai went to join Bou-san by the snacks..

"_**Hooohooooo.. Looky here.. My favorite tease-object.. Chibi-Mai-chan.."**_ Bou-san said and ruffled her hair.. _**"Bou-sa~n! Yamete yo.... Baka.." **_She said while trying to stiffle her laughter.. Bou-san calmed down and poured an non-alcohol drink for Mai.. _**"Soo.. How do you like the party so far? Anything funny happen?"**_ Mai quickly glanced toward Lin and smiled.. _**"It's actually been very pleasant.. I was a little unsure in the start.. But it turned out fine.."**_ Bou-san put on a wide smile..  
_**"I'm glad you're having fun.. But now you have to excuse me... Nature calls.."**_ Mai drew back in feigned horror..  
_**"Dear Kami.. Say no more.."**_ Bou-san scowled and ruffled her hair.. _**"Hey.. It's not that bad.."**_ Bou-san turned and left, leaving Mai in her fits of laughter..

* * *

**Word explanations:**

Abunai - Watch out  
Kawaii - Cute  
Kami - God

Well that was the second chapter.. I know.. it was also kinda short-ish.. I thought it would be longer.. but what the heck.. My freaking mind works in a f*cked up way..XD  
But anyway.. what did you all think? Please review!! I'll give you an imaginary cupcake!!!^_^"

Until next time..  
Mata O


	3. Too much alchohol's bad for you

**Minna Omattahe!!**  
I know... I know.. I'm really, really, really, really, reeeeeealy sorry about the long update time.. but with christmas and new years eve and stuff I just went "BOOOOM".. My head crashed.. I got writers block.. my dreams were all f***** up and couldn't help me.. my muse disappeared into space and god knows where my imagination took off..

Buuut.. Here I am.. with a fresh new chapter.. wrote it late last night.. My boyfriend was ready to bang me over the head with the pillow.. I didn't get to bed until 3:15 AM this morning and he had to go up at 6..(-.-) Ain't I a nice fella??:P

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.. don't forget to R&R..

* * *

Mai turned back to the crowd and scanned it.. She saw a slightly tipsy Masako trying to get Naru to dance with her, but with a very small success..  
Naru looked like he wanted to jump of the nearest building and was glaring at Lin for not helping him.. Mai glanced over to Lin and just felt a sudden burst of butterflies in her stomach.. _'Nani.. Why does my body react so much when I look at Lin-kun?'_ She mentally slapped her forehead and continued to scan the room..  
She saw John and Ayako trying to get Osamu to drink some water instead of alcohol, which seemed to be somewhat successful..  
Mai then noticed that Osamu had seen her and she didn't like the gleam of his eyes.. _'Crap.. I need to go somewhere......'_ She looked around for an escape and saw the exit.. _'Jackpot!'_  
She started walking when she was suddenly grabbed by the hand and drawn towards a tall, firm and muscular body that belonged to Naru.. And as if on cue a tango started.._**  
"Do you dance, Mai?"**_ She heard his mocking tone.. _'Ohh I bet he doesn't think I tango..'_ Mai smirked.. _**"Of course I do.. Do you, Naru?"**_ And they started dancing..  
They didn't do to extravagant moves.. Some turns here, a twist here, some pirouettes there and then the song turned in to a slow song..  
Mai looked up at her boss face and saw to her utter surprise a smile.. an honest smile... _**"Did you enjoy yourself Naru?"**_ Naru nodded and they danced a little more.. _**  
"Soo.. why the sudden of out of character move?"**_ Naru looked a little shocked at Mai and then softened when he saw her scowl.._** "Ohh I don't know.. I maybe just felt like dancing.. "**_ he said in an all to honest voice.. She laughed mockingly.. _**"Yeah right.. And I the little red riding hood.. I bet you did it just to get Masako to back of right? Use me as cover for a couple of minutes??"**_ And then Naru did something Mai hadn't seen in all her years at SPR.. Naru laughed, a lot.. everyone in the room looked at Naru in awe..  
Even Lin was a bit surprised.. _**"You got me there Mai.. You're right.. I'm sorry for using you like this.. but I needed to get SOME breathing space.. Masako can be a very big handful when she's drunk.."**_ He said and glanced over to Masako whom was in Johns arms crying.. _**"Well.. as much as I have enjoyed dancing, I'm going to cut it here.. was thinking about taking some fresh air.."**_ Mai said and backed away from Naru.._** "Would you like some company?"**_ Mai shook her had.. _**" No need.. Just going outside.."**_ She said and turned for the door while Naru went and joined the others..

**Inside POV**

"_**Well well, Naru-bou.. Who ever thought you were a the dancing kind?"**_ Ayako gave Naru a glass of punch and he downed it in 2 gulps.. _**  
"I never said I didn't dance.. now did I?"**_ Naru said and turned to Lin.._** "See.. Even a stiffy like me can "let loose" as you guys call it.."**_ Lin just shook his head and smiled.._**  
"You're just full off surprises, just wait 'till I tell the professors.. But you do know that the punch..""Is spiked? Yeah.. I just needed something to drink.. Dancing was really exhausting.. I sure didn't think that Mai could dance that well.."**_ Naru smiled at Lin and took another sip if his punch..  
Naru stood and chatted with Lin for several minutes and soon Bou-san joined in.. after a couple of minutes they started coming up with different games they could play.. _**  
"I vote for 30 minutes in heaven!!"**_ Masako and Osamu shouted out.. Everyone else seemed less eager to play that game..  
_**"Uhmm maybe... Charades?" **_Ayako said and everyone seemed optimistic about it.._** "Charades it is.."**_She said and took some snacks.. _**  
"Nee Lin-san.. how are you doing?"**_ Lin looked over at John and smiled.. _**"I'm fine.. It's a really great party.. maybe not so fun for you Brown-san.."**_ He said and looked at all the drinks, which were spiked.. _**"Ahh.. Don't worry and please call me John.. I knew something like this was gonna happen so I brought my own drinks.. Coca-Cola and Ponta, mix them and you've got yumm yumm.."**_ John said and took a gulp.. Lin noticed that Mai wasn't back yet..  
_'Maybe she fell asleep out there... I hope not.. I don't want my Mai to get a cold..'_ Lin mentally flinched.. _'Where did that come from??'_ Lin looked around and also noticed someone else was missing.. someone whom hadn't looked so very happy since Naru's and Mai's dance.._** "John.. Where is Yasuhara-san?"**_ John looked around and shook his head..  
Lin looked for the door and rapidly walked to it and opened it.. _**"TASUKETE!! PLEASE!!!!!!"**_

**Mai POV**

_'Wheeeeew.. It was really nice to get out of there.. It was getting a bit too hot for my taste..'_ Mai went down the stairs and walked to the other side of the street to a small park..  
It wasn't bigger than a football court.. But it had a big, beautiful pond in the middle with countless of water lilys of different colors..  
The light from the moon reflected of the water och flowers brightening the park even though it was way past midnight..  
By the pond was a pavilion that was decorated with red roses.. Mai went in to the pavilion and stood by the railing, gazing out over the pond..  
She saw some koi fish swimming around.. _'I can't believe I danced with Naru.. and he laughed.. Geeze.. but the wierdest part is that I didn't feel anything special about it.. no butterflies.. no jibbys.. nothing..'_ Mai was deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone had walked to the pavilion.. _**"You're very beautiful tonight.. D'you know that Mai-chan?"**_ Said a husky and slurred voice behind her.. Mai turned around in shock and saw the person she least wanted to see.. _**"Uhmmm.. thank you.. ehmm.. Yasuhara-san..."**_ She said uncomfortably..  
She noticed that he was checking her out and did definitively not like it.. _'Why didn't I wear something else that didn't reveal as much?!'_ Mai had debated heavily with herself what to wear.. either it was a black/blue knee-long body-formed summer dress with sakura petals on or it was her regular clothing.. and she chose the first..  
She had brought her navy blue scarf to keep her arms cold if she were to go out.. _**"What makes you come out here when the party is inside Yasuhara-san?"**_ Osamu wobbled up the stairs of the pavilion and drunkenly walked up beside Mai.. _**"Well.. I just wanted to see if you were okay.. you've been out here quite some time.."**_ Mai quickly glanced at the clock but soon regretted it because once she lost her eye contact with Osamu, he lunged her and planted his lips on hers.. She was so shocked that she froze..  
_'NAAANNIIIII!!!! He's... he's.. kissing mee... Tasukete!!!!'_ Osamu drew back giving her just enough space for her to make her escape, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back..  
making her fall into his chest.. _**"Oh no you don't.. Why do you always try and run away from me? Huh? Answer me!"**_ She was just about scream when he captured her lips in a lipbrusing kiss, making her cry.. He pressed her up against the pavilion wall and moved his hands over her body..  
His right hand cupped her right breast, squeezing and massaging it roughly earning muffled cries from Mai.. Osamus' lips traced a wet trail down her neck sucking on her vein..  
Mai noticed her free lips and took her opportunity._** "TASUKETE!! PLEASE!!!!!!"**_ **SMACK **She felt a searing pain through her cheek.. _**"Don't do that again..."**_He warned her fiercely and continued his assault.. His hands began sliding up her thighs.. Mai felt new sets of tears welling through her shut eyelids..  
_'Please.. Bou-san.. Naru.. Lin.. Onegai.. Tasukete...' _She thought she faintly heard several sets of footsteps but she wasn't sure until she suddenly felt the weight which was Osamu disappear.. _**"Mai!! Oh Kami.. Yasuhara -san.. what the hell do you think you're doing!!!"**_ She heard several angry voices in the background..  
She felt someone touch her cheek and she flinched.. _**"Get away from me!! Don't touch me!!"**_ Mai yelled and backed away from the hand.._** "Mai-chan... Mai-chan.. shimpai yo.. It's just me.. Look.." **_She heard a familiar voice say.. she opened her bloodshot eyes and saw Ayako, Masako and Lin standing around her..  
Her eyes met Lin's.._** "Lin-kun.. i-is th-that re-really you??"**_ He nodded his head and smiled warmly to her.. She began to cry again and threw herself into Lin's embrace..  
He hugged her tightly.. He turned his head and glared with murderous intent at Osamu.. _**"You should consider yourself lucky.. if it weren't for Mai, I would have let my Shiki render you to bits in the most grueling way possible.."**_ He said and poured as much hate in the words that he could muster..  
With that he scooped Mai up into his arms and carried her to his car and drove her home leaving Osamu to the rest..

* * *

Well.. I hope it wasn't a too bad chapter..  
I know I made Naru a bit OC.. But hey Naru dancing tango.. Waauww.. And Naru LAUGHING?? OMG....-.-"

Well I hope you liked the chapter.. a bit of a twister here eyy? with Osamu being a badguy.. *Running away from all osamu fangirls...* I'm really sorry.. but I just never really liked him.. he gives me the big jebbies..XD

Well don't forget to review.. I might give you a cookie in the next chapter^^  
Until then,  
**Matta O**


	4. Dreams are just dreams right?

**Minna Ahoooy!!!**

I'm back with another chapter.. I'm really sorry about the long update time.. but I've been packed with things to do..  
But here you've got a chapter packed with adventure.. Contains a little smut.. please don't flame me, it's my first time writing that kind of stuff..-.-"

****I hope you like the chapter!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own it and you know it..  
don't forget to review!!

* * *

"_**Mai-chan?? Mai-chan? Daijoubou?" **_Lin reached out and gently took Mais' hand.. Mai flinched slightly at the touch but relaxed momentarily.. _**"I don't know Lin-kun… I'm scared.. I never thought Yasuhara would do something like that…" **_Her whole body shook as she began to cry.. _'Poor Mai.. If I ever see him again, I'll make him pay for what he did to my little Mai-chan..' _Lin mentally stopped at that thought.. _'Did I just think my little Mai-chan?'_ _**"Don't worry Mai-chan.. I'm here.. Don't worry.." **_Lin gently took her into his embrace and hugged her tightly.. _**"Let's get you inside.." **_He stepped out of the car and went over to Mais' door and opened it.. Mai gently climbed out of the car and started looking for her apartment keys, but thanks to her trembling hands she couldn't find them.. _**"Here let me help you.."**_ Lin took her handbag and found her keys and opened her apartment door.. _**"Here you go.." **_Mai stepped inside with Lin close by.. _**"Would you like some tea of coffee?"**_ Lin smiled at Mai.. _**"Don't worry, I'll make tea for us both.. You go and make yourself comfortable.." **_Mai went in to her living room and sat down on the couch..

Lin walked through the kitchen door and started making camomile tea for them both and took out two large cups..

"_**Lin-kun…."**_ Lin turned around and looked at where Mai stood and what he saw almost crushed his heart.. Her left eye and cheekbone was darkening and looked pretty swollen, her lips were swollen and red and she had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.. _**"Mai-chan.. how are you really?" **_Lin slowly approached her and hugged her gently.. _**"Lin-kun… Thank you soo much for back then… I… I don't know.. **__**If I would be able to go through something like that again… Thank you soo, soo much.." **_Mai started crying and Lin could feel his heart crush even more.. _'Dear kami.. Please don't tell me she's…'_ His line of thoughts were interrupted when he felt Mais' weight sligthy increase..

"_**Mai-chan?? Are you alright? Mai-chan?"**_ He noticed her heavy and slow breathing.. _'She must have been exhausted from all the shock and everything..'_ Lin picked her up bridal style and went out in the hall.. _'Hmmmm.. where is her bedroom?' _He went past the living room and saw a door decorated with painted flowers.. _**"Uhmm.. I'm guessing this might be her bedroom.. " **_He opened the door and saw a small bed in the corner.. He walked in and put her in the bed and pulled the covers.. _**"I hope you at least can get some sleep my little hime.."**_ He slowly leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead.. He turned of the lights and closed the door.. _**"Well I might as well get some tea, relax a bit.."**_

Lin sat down on the couch with his cup of tea, sipping it while scanning the room.. He found a small TV on a mahogany-coloured TV-bench, black curtains with the kanji for courage, love and loyalty written in white, and a rather large bookcase filled with books.. _'I wonder what kind of books she reads…'_ He stood and went over too the books scanning the shelves.. Shakespeare, Edgar Alan Poe, some books about ghosts, poltergeists and different psychic powers.. _'Wow.. this is some kinda heavy stuff.. I didn't know she was so in to this'_ As he scanned the shelves, he got to the last two shelves and almost began to laugh.. Manga.. and a lot of it.. Vampire Knight, Chrno Crusade, D.N Angel, Hellsing, Prince of Tennis, Ichigo 100% and some other that he couldn't recognize.. _**"Well I am actually quite relieved to know that she still has her childishness.."**_ Lin picked up Hellsing and started reading some pages.. _'Wooooow.. that is a lot of blood.. And she read this kind of manga?'_ He put it back in place and picked up Vampire knight.. _'Anooouu.. I'm guessing it's about vampires….'_ He started reading a couple of pages and found that he actually liked the plot.. He took a couple of Vampire knight mangas and went to the couch to read..

[In Mai's dream]

Mai looked up into the warm and smiling face of dream Naru.. His smile was slightly different, it was sadder.. Mai didn't want him to se her bruises so she looked away.. _**"Mai? Are you alright?"**_ Mai flinched at the sudden words, breaking the silence.. She thought back at the incident earlier and the incident many years ago._'Taniyama Mai! You are no going into that again' _she thought to herself.. _**"I'm fine Naru.."**_ Naru carefully hugged her.. _**"You are a very strong girl Mai.."**_ A bad feeling was creeping up Mais' neck.. She looked up to see Naru looking around, almost like someone who's searching for something.. _**"Naru.. what's up?"**_ Naru stopped at her words, looking her dead in the eye.. _**"Mai get out of here now!"**_ Mai started getting scared.. _**"This is not funny Naru.. Yamete..""No you have to go! NOW!"**_ And what she saw in his eyes made her back away.. It looked like he'd seen the most horrible thing in the world.. _**"Go Mai! Nigete!"**_ Mai didn't need to be told twice, she turned on the spot and ran.. _'What's happening!?!'_ She ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back.. Even though she didn't look back she had a feeling.. No, She knew someone was following her, stalking her like a predator stalks his prey.. After a couple of more seconds running, she ventured a glance backwards.. She wished she hadn't the moment she did, because what she saw made her blood go ice-cold.. She saw him.. The man who nearly ruined her life, the man who had raped her.. He had come back to do it again, like he promised.. She ran for her dear life, hoping and praying she'd make it out. But with her luck, that didn't hold very long… She tripped over her own feet, resulting in her crashing down to the ground.. _**"Well well well.. I see we meet again Mai …"**_ The words coming from his mouth made her blood freeze in place.. He walked around her, like a predator circling it's prey before attacking.. _**"I told you I'd come back!"**_ the gleam in his eyes was a feral hungry look. _'What should I do? I can't fight him, his to strong.. I can't outrun him..' _He cocked his head back and let out a laughter of victory.. Mai took this chance to quickly get up and run for it.. _**"Ohhh no you're not!"**_ He jumped her, pinning her to the ground.. _**"NOOOO! Get off me!!!!!"**_ He started to lick and bite her neck and throat leaving a bunch of red marks.. He pinched her breast so hard that it made her scream.. 'Nooo not again!!' Memories from the past came pushing in to her mind.. He ripped of her shirt and started to lick and bite her nipple, drawing blood _**"ITTEEEE!! NOOO!! LEET MEE GOOO!! HEEEELP!"**_ She screamed on top of her lungs.. She tried to fight back, scratching and biting, screaming and crying.. He ripped of her pants and leered her dangerously.. _**"You've filled out a bit since last time.." **_He caressed her legs and inside of her thighs, working his way up.. _**"PLEASE HEEELP!" **_he ignored her screaming, starting to touch her through her panties.. _**"NOO! PLEASE DEAR KAMI NOO!! LIIIIIIIN! TASUKETE!!!!!LIIIIIIIIIIN"**_

Lin was sitting and reading the last manga of Vampire Knight.. _**"Well it wasn't too bad" **_he laid the book down and took up his cup of tea.. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't pinpoint it.. His shiki had been restless since mai went to sleep.. Something was definitely wrong.. _**"LIIIIIIIN! TASUKETE!!!!!LIIIIIIIIIIN" **_He bolted up from the sofa running towards Mai's bedroom.. _'Mai!' _He burst through the door, seeing Mai thrashing in her sleep.. _'What on earth is she dreaming?' _He rushed to her bed and grabbed Mai.. _**"Mai! Okiro!! MAI!!!" **_He shook her shoulders firmly to wake her up_**.. "MAI!!" **_Finally she woke up, scared out of her wits, drenched in sweat and crying her heart out.. She tried to get away from Lin, still disoriented.. _**"Mai-chan.. don't worry, it's me.. Lin.." **_he spoke in a soft and soothing tone.. Mai focused her eyes on Lin.. _**"Lin…." **_She threw herself in his embrace.. _**"Thank kami!!"**_ She cried.. Lin hugged her tightly, not daring to let go.. 'What happened?' he glanced down at the frail girl.. _**"That must have been one horrible dream.."**_ Lin watched her and noticed that she cringed at the mentioning of her dream.. _**"Ahh.. anoou.. it.. anoou.. it was nothing really.. I dreamt.. ehh.. that Naru scolded me.."**_ Lin stared at Mai in disbelief..'does she really think that I'll fall for that?' _**"Mai.. tell me what really happened.. You don't scream for me to save you and thrash like a maniac from just Naru scolding you.."**_ Mai felt new set of tears building up.. _**"It was him… He came for me again, like he promised.. I was so scared.." **_Lin couldn't make out much from her rambling.. _**"Who came for you again? What happened?"**_ Mai looked at Lin and saw his pure concern_**.. "When I was younger, just shortly after my mother passed away.. That man.."**_ She poured all of her venom in to it.. _**"Raped me.. He said that if I told anyone he'd kill everyone I loved.."**_ Lin couldn't believe what he was hearing.. _**"Don't tell me you haven't..""Noo I told the teacher who had taken me in, we went to the police and told them.. But he couldn't be found.."**_ Lin looked Mai in the eye.. _'How could someone be so cruel? '_ _**"Thank you for saving me again Lin-kun.." **_Lin smiled gently and hugged her.. _**"Don't worry Mai-chan.. How about you trying to get some sleep? It's still fairly early.." **_He said while standing up.. _**"Ahh I guess you're right.. it's just 3 a.m…"**_ Lin turned to go out when he felt a tugg at his arm_**.. "Please.. will you stay until I fall asleep?"**_ Lin couldn't help but smile at her features.. the light from the moon shining down on her, making her look like an angel in her nightgown.. _'She's really beautiful.. Wait, where did that come from?'_ _**"Of course I will.. I'm just gonna get some manga to read.."**_ By the time Lin got back Mai had already fallen asleep.. _'She looks so peaceful and beautiful..'_ He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down.. He brushed away some hair from her face, making her stirr lightly in sleep.. _**"Oyasumi Mai-hime.."**_ He said lightly kissing her forehead lightly _**"Li~n.. that tickles.."**_ She mumbled.. Lin stopped in his track.. _'Was she awake?'_ She turned around sleepily.. _**"Daisuki yo Lin-ku~n.."**_ Lin could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink.. _**"You're one of a kind Mai.."**_ He said and moved to the small comfy chair by the bed.. _'Alright which manga is it now? Hmm let's try out …'_

[In Mais dream]

Mai was happy.. All horrible thing were forgotten.. She was sitting in a big park, by a pond.. She was sitting with Lin, enjoying the sunny day..

Lin gently kissed her forehead and Mai started giggle.. _**"Li~n-kun.. that tickles.."**_ Lin chuckled and nuzzled her neck, leaving feathery kisses.. _**"Daisuki yo Mai-hime.."**_ Mai turned to gaze into his eyes.. _**"Daisuki yo Lin-ku~n"**_ he closed the distance between them in a soft but passionate kiss.. He softly caressed her neck and collarbone.. He gently laid her down.. Breaking the kiss only to trace light feather kisses all the way down to her upper part of her breasts.. _**"You are very beautiful Mai-chan.."**_ Mai smiled warmly and kisses to gentle kisses on each of Lins' eyelids.. _**"So are you Lin-kun.."**_ Lin kissed her with more heat.. He began caressing her stomach, making her gasp.. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss further by gently massaging his tongue against hers.. She could feel something stir in her lower regions.. He continued to caress her stomach, caressing lightly up under her t-shirt.. He looked her deep in her eyes.. He grinned slightly while his hand moved down towards the heat instead of up.. _"Lin-kun.."_ Mai pleaded while she writhed in agony.. He kissed her neck and nipped it slightly, while he was touching her lower regions through her shorts.. _**"Li~n-ku~n…" **_She moaned his name.. Lin grinned at her pleading.. _**"Say my name Mai.." **_She could feel the tension building up.. _'Dear kami.. if this goes on.. I'm gonna..'_ She writhed under his touch.. _**"K..Kou….I'm comin'.. Kouj… Koujo!" **_she woke up with a start sitting straight up, still hearing the quiet echoes of his name.. _'Holy kami.. I can't believe.. I hope he didn't hear that..'_ She fell back to her pillows trying to breathe normally.. But was she didn't know was that a certain stoic Chinese man stood outside her bedroom door, with the hand on the doorknob.. _'Dear kami..'_ Was all he though when he felt the effects of his name being called out in such a way..

* * *

Ohh myy.. poor Mai.. this just isnät her lucky day..

The feelings are blooming.. poor little Lin.. didn't know that she had THAT effect on him..  
Please tell me what ya think of the chapter..  
The story is nearing its end..

until next time. Matta o..


	5. Even dreams can hurt people

Hello everyone!

I'm finally back after almost a years abscence! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed!  
Just reading the reviews make me want to write a whole lot more^^

But anyway! Here you have another thrilling chapter! Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
Disclaimer: No I still don't own Ghost hunt, because if I did Mai and Lin would be veeeeery happy together^^

* * *

Mai was sitting at her desk doodling on a piece of paper, daydreaming about the last couple of days.. It was totally deserted and quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the light tapping of Lin's typing.. "Mai, tea please!" She heard from Naru's office making her jump slightly.. _**"Hai hai.."**_ She stood and went towards the kitchen but not before poking his head into Lin's office.. _**"Would you like some tea Lin-kun?"**_ Lin turned around and nodded with a smile.. Mai continued towards the kitchen and started making tea, thinking back on that morning after Osamu's assault..

**_[Flashback]_**

_**"****Ohayo Lin-kun.. Did you get any sleep?"** Mai was still slightly flushed from the dream... 'I can't believe I actually dreamt that... and it felt so real' **"Ohayo Mai-chan, Yes I managed to get some sleep.. I must say you have a very interesting collection of books.. I didn't think you would be interested in Edgar Alan Poe or Shakespeare.."** Mai blushed a little at his smile..  
She scratched her head and laughed a little.. **"Well I just like the way they write.. Especially Edgar Alan Poe, his way of writing is so dark and enchanting.."** Lin nodded and agreed.. 'She's smarter that she gives off..' **"How's the cheek and eye?"** Mai's smile faded.. She slightly touched her cheek.. It still hurt a little.. not to badly..**"Well it still stings.. I covered up most of it with make up.. Don't really feel like showing of my black eye and dark cheek to the whole world.."** Lin gave a small smile and pulled her in to a gentle hug.. **"Shimpai yo Mai-chan.. You look cute either way.. But if I ever see that bastard punk again..."** He trailed of from the sentence as he saw Mai's deep red blush.. 'Did he just.. say that I looked cute?' She looked him in his eyes and saw a flurry of emotions that she couldn't discern.._

**"**_**Nee Mai-chan.. How would you like to company me for a walk, maybe grab ourselves some tea?"** Mai's eyes lit up and she smiled a widely.. **"Yes I would love too.." **_

**_[End of Flashback]_**

After that day, they had on more than one occasion gone on walks through parks and shared tea and even dinner sometimes.. She poured the tea into three cups and put them on a tray..  
She carried the tea too Naru first.. She knocked gently and opened the door announcing her entrance.. _**"Here's your tea Naru.."**_ She walked over too his desk and put the cup down.. _**"Thank you Mai.. How are you doing?"**_ If this had been a week earlier she would probably be shocked and giddy but now Mai just smiled at Naru.. _**"I'm fine Naru.."**_ She walked out and continued to Lin's office.. Ever since Osamu's assault both Naru and Lin had changed.. Naru had become a little more pleasant and generous and all over nicer to be around..  
He could occasionally start small talks and he thanked people a little bit more.. Sure he still the same Naru with his workaholic manners, grouchy behavior and his narcissistic side.. _**"Here's your tea Lin-kun.."**_ Lin accepted the cup with a heart-melting smile which made Mai blush a bright red.. _**"Thank you Mai-chan.."**_ He took a sip and continued typing..  
Mai went out to her own desk and continued to doodle on her paper.. _'What a drag... It's so quiet..'_ Mai felt her eyes drop, but she shook herself awake.. _'Yabe.. If I fall asleep Naru will scold me soo bad..'_ But her thinking that way didn't help much because her eyes dropped again and this time sleep won over her..

Mai was in a big house, a big, airy and light house.. She looked around and saw a couch and bookshelves and a small TV.. _'Must be a living room.. But why do I feel like I've been here before?'_ She walked round in the house trying to figure out why this place was so familiar.. She saw a bunch of photos on the fireplace.. Most of them were pictures of a family, A beautiful mother, a strong-looking father and two twingirls in their teens.. 'They look like they are my age..' She put down the photograph and continued through the room..  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Gene standing there.. He seemed so serious.. _**"Hi Gene.. What is it?"**_ He looked at her with a mixture of fear and anger.. _**"This is not a safe place Mai.. You should not be here!"**_ Mai was a little taken back by Gene's uncharacteristic behavior.. Her whole body froze, filled with the sense of dread and fear.. _**"What is happening Gene?"**_ He fixed his eyes on the door which Mai just walked in through.. _**"Mai listen carefully what I am about to say.. Be very careful about which cases you accept in the near future.. It is for you own safety.. "**_ Mai was shaking with fear.. Suddenly she heard someone walk in the room next door.. _**"Mai you got to get out of here now.. It is not safe for you.. Go through that door and you should be safe.. I'm sorry.."**_ Mai ran towards the door like her life depended on it.. Just as she opened the door out of this dream she glanced back and saw a dark figure running after her with a hand outstretched, almost grabbing a hold of her.. She screamed with all her might.. _**"NOOOOO!"**_

Lin was sitting and typing on his computer.. _'It's a really slow day.. Maybe I should take a pause and go out for a walk.. I could always take my Mai with me..'_ He stopped all his ministrations at that thought.. _**"My Mai..."**_ He whispered and couldn't help but feel how right that sounded.. He stood up and walked out of his office and was greeted by the sight of Mai sleeping..  
Lin smiled and sighed.. The door opened to Naru's office and said person walked out with a file in his hand... _**"Mai could you get me..."**_ Naru huffed and closed his file.. _**"Don't worry I'll wake her up.."**_ Lin walked over to Mai and got a feeling something was very wrong.. He noticed that she was shaking, her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids.. _**"Naru.. There is something wrong.."**_ Naru stepped forward and saw her shaking, he was about to put his hand on her head to glimpse what she was dreaming when she all of a sudden sat straight up, eyes wide open staring at him and gave of a heart-breaking shrill.. _**"NOOOOO!"**_ All of a sudden Naru felt like something big and hard hit him and sent him flying across the room straight into a bookshelf..  
Other things started flying across the room like someone threw them.. Books, cups, pencil and other small objects flew across the room.. _'This is not good at all.. At this rate.. Mai..' **"Mai! Wake up! Mai!"**_ Lin tried to shake her awake.. Her eyes were still glazed over, like she was still dreaming and he too started to feel the force of whatever sent Naru flying.. _'Not good..'** "Mai.. Please Mai wake up.. "**_ He hugged her tightly to his chest..

Mai stopped shaking and calmed down... She very confused.. _'What happened? Where am I?'_ She still felt scared but she also felt safe.. But she couldn't understand why she felt afraid.. _**"Are you okay Mai?"**_ She looked up into Lin's eyes and nodded.. She then caught sight of the mess in the room and gasped.. _**"What happened? Naru! Oh my god Naru!"**_ She ran over to him and tried to check his vitals, but she was too shaky.. Just then the door to SPR opened and there stood Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako very confused.. Mai stood up and started breath faster..  
_'What is happening? What happened? Who did this?'_ Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a head-splitting pain.. She sank to the floor and hyperventilated, she felt her vision go blurry and voices blur together.. The only thing she heard was three heart-breaking words.. _**"I'm sorry Mai.."**_

* * *

What is happening?

What was that strange and frightening warning Gene gave her? What is this hidden power Mai has shown?

Please review and tell me your thoughts of the chapter!  
I can't with joy tell you that I have decided to lengthen the story! I have an awesome plot in my head that just has to go down on paper_

And Just to make som things clear.. Mai knows who Naru and Gene are, Naru knows that Gene visits Mai's dreams and I have decided that Mai likes the book written here..XD

Until next chapter, matta o^^


	6. Stress is not good when you're powerful

Hooi hoooooi minna-san!

I am back after what feels like a VEEEERY long break.. (It's only been like 8 months..-.-") I have a brand new chapter for you to enjoy!  
I hope you will all like it..

Don't forget to review! You'll get a cookie in the next chapter if there are good reviews^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt, never have and never will..

* * *

Mai was in a very dark space.. She knew she was not awake.. She was trying too remember bits and pieces of what just happened and felt terrible when she did.. _'What happened?'_ Trying to think back, she could not recall exactly what happened.._**"Mai.."**_ She whipped her head up at the low and distant call.. It sounded almost like a whisper through the darkness.. _**"Mai..."**_ She turned around, trying to locate where the low call came from.._** "Mai.."**_ It was getting closer.. She turned around, straining her eyes to see in the dark.. _**"Mai..!"**_ She felt someone shaking her slightly.. _**"Mai!" **_She snapped her eyes open.. Everything blurry at first, she had to blink a few times before she could really see anything.. When she finally could register anything, she was met by the very concerned faces of the SPR crew minus Naru, Lin and Yasuhara.._** "Mai-chan! Thank god!"**_ She was instantly crushed by Bou-san.. _**"Bou... -san.. Can't... BREATHE!"**_ **Thunk** _**"Ittetetete.. That hurt ayako!" **_Bou-san caressed his sore spot while pouting.. _**"Yeah, well great idea.. Render her unconscious when she just woke up, why don't ya?"**_ Mai looked around the room and saw a couple of things that actually puzzled her.. She saw a couple of bouquets on her side table and a couple of get well cards.. And she could tell by the degradation of some of the bouquets that they were more than a couple of days old.. Mai turned to Ayako and were just about to ask her something when she noticed the Miko's clothing.. She wore a doctors robe..._**"Why are you wearing a doctors robe Ayako?"**_ Ayako smiled motherly and sat down on the bed.. _**"Well I wear this because I'm a doctor, I work here.." **_Mai probably looked like a living bird house._**."But I thought you were a Miko..." **_Everyone started laughing and Ayako scowled at them.. _**"Well being a miko doesn´t really pay the bills unfortunately. Soo, here I am.." **_

Everyone quieted down when the door opened and Lin walked in and caught Mai's eyes instantly.. The sudden connection was not lost to the miko's all-seeing eye.. _**"We'll leave you guys alone for a couple of minutes.."**_ She all but pushed everyone outside the doors and shut them with a silent click.. The silence was almost deafening, but Mai dared not utter a word.. What would she say? Weather topics really doesn't fit.. _**"How do you feel Mai-chan?" **_Mai almost jumped out of her skin when Lin broke the silence.. _**"I... I'm f-fine..."'**__Where the heck did that stuttering come from?'_ Silence reigned again and Mai just remember Naru lying by the crashed shelves.. _**"What happened? How is Naru?" **_Lin held up a hand and smiled softly to calm her.. _**"Don't worry.. It takes a bit more than that to hurt Naru.. You on the other hand.. How do you feel really? Do you remember anything?" **_Mai relaxed internally at hearing that Naru was okay.. She tried to remember exactly what happened.. but everything was in a jumble.. _**"I.. I think I remember some things.. But everything is in one big jumble.."**_ Lin creased his eyebrows slightly.. _**"What is the last thing you remember?"**_ Mai thought a bit about it.. _**"Well.. I remember sitting at my desk.. I had just made Naru and you some tea.. And I was sitting, being bored out of my mind.. And... I think.. I fell asleep.. I... I can't really remember much after that.. Only bits and pieces.."**_ Lin stared intently on her, trying to get a read of her.._ 'She's definitely not lying..'_ Lin sat down on the bed.. _**"What are the bits and pieces you remember?"**_ Mai closed her eyes, trying to recall the memories, she thought long and hard.._** "I remember a light room, a living room I think.. A couple of pictures, family pictures.." **_She thought a little more.. _**"The next thing I remember is feeling fear.. An unexplainable fear.."**_ Mai opened her eyes and looked straight into Lin's eyes.._** "And then I remember seeing Naru lying on the floor and everyones' faces... And then black..." **_Lin nodded and smiled softly.. _**"Well.. Naru didn't want me to say anything until we've done some tests, but I think you should know.."**_ Mai was getting a little uneasy at the tone of his voice.. _**"Don't worry, it's nothing bad.. We believe you might have PK-ST.. It is not confirmed yet.. We need to take tests.." **_Mai just stared at Lin.. She couldn't believe it.. She... have PK-ST.. 'Like I didn't have enough trouble...' Mai started to feel dread creeping on her.. she couldn't stop thinking about what happened before,Why can't she remember? Fear and doubt were growing and getting bigger.. **Crash** Mai snapped out of her thoughts and flinched at the sound.._**"Mai-chan.. calm down.. Don't worry, we'll figure this out.."**_ Mai looked at Lin who was holding her and then at the crashed vase on the floor.. The door opened and everyone was wonder what happened.._** "Calm down.. It was nothing.. Give us just some more minutes.." **_Lin and Mai was alone once again.. Mai tried to smile but just couldn't find the power to.. Why did she feel so exhausted? _**"Well I do think I can say for sure that you have PK-ST.. For now it seems like your power reacts to your feelings.. Which is very normal.."**_ Mai just nodded.. Lin went and picked up the flowers and scraped together all vase splinters.. _**"I'm guessing you'll be discharged tomorrow.. If you want and feel up to it, we can run some tests and I can also teach you a little of how to control your power.." **_Mai nodded and smiled at Lin.. _**"I'd like that.." **_

The rest of the day progressed fast and before Mai knew it it was already nighttime.. Pretty much everyone had gone home except for Naru and Lin.. They had been talking about different things.. Mai had been told what had happened just before she woke up and thrust Naru into the bookshelf.. She had been kinda shocked at first, then she got sad and angry at herself and then she got happy that no one was hurt.. Now they were talking mostly about small things.. _**"By the way.. I didn't want to ask the others before.. But.. How long have I been unconscious?" **_Naru shifted uncomfortably and glanced a Lin who sighed.. _**"You were out for almost two weeks.. I believe that the surfacing of your power, and the manner of its surfacing, took such a toll on your body that it needed a great amount of time recuperating.."**_ Mai thought about it and it did sound very logical.. **knock knock** A petite nurse opened the door and announced that the visiting hours were over.. _**"Well we're gonna leave now so that you can rest.."**_ Naru went ahead outside.. Mai and Lin were alone once again.. Mai couldn't help but feel small butterflies in her tummy.. _**"I hope you'll get some sleep.. I'll leave one of my Shiki as security.. We'll be here tomorrow to get you when you've checked out.."**_ Mai nodded and smiled..._** "Oyasuminasai Mai-chan" "Oyasumi Lin-kun.." **_Lin closed the door and Mai soon fell into a calm and restfull sleep..

"_**Alright Taniyama-san, please sign here and then you are free to leave the hospital, You better take it easy the coming week.." **_Mai signed to form, thanked the nurse, then took her bag and walked out.. She looked around and saw a figure she would recognize anywhere.. Lin had been true to his words and came too get her when she checked out.. _**"Ohayo Lin-kun, where's Naru?" **_The stoic Chinese man nodded his head and took her bag and put it in his car.. _**"He had a couple of things he had to take care of.. Think he said something about a possible new client.."**_ Mai almost sweat dropped.. 'Why am I even shocked?' _**"Alright let's get you home!" **_Mai smiled and nodded happily.. The drive home didn't take much time.. She took her bag and walked inside of her apartment..  
It looked pretty much the same as she remembered it.. She went to her bathroom and put the dirty clothes in the hamper and then went out to the living room.. _**"Anouu.. Arigatou for driving me here, I really appreciate it Lin-kun.." **_Lin nodded while putting down his own bag..'Is he going somewhere later?' Mai went out to the kitchen and poured up some lemonade.._** "I guess you have to go soon, won't Naru need your help with a new client?"**_ Lin joined Mai in her kitchen and sat down at the table.. _**"No, not really.. We'll be informed later if he will take on the case or not.. And I also volunteered to take custody of you until you are well enough to take care of yourself.."**_ Mai choked on her lemonade and started coughing violently.. Lin hurried over to her and patted her back.. _**"Don't worry.. I just got the lemonade in the wrong pipe...Hrmm.. What do you mean that you volunteered to take custody of me?" **_Lin was still patting her back a little.. _**"Well It's as I said.. I volunteered.. Naru, Masako and John are a little to young.. Ayako had a lot of shifts this week and bou-san.. Well.. We want you to be alive after the week is over.. "**_ Mai sweat dropped at his remark about bou-san, but knew he was right.. Bou-san was like a very protective brother.. But sometimes he could be kinda dimwitted... Mai turned to Lin and smiled gently towards him and hugged him tightly.. _**"Thank you for being here for me.. I know it might not be the most fun thing there is, but I really appreciate it.."**_ Lin didn't know what to say and were even more surprised by the sudden hug, but smiled and hugged back non the less.. _**"You're welcome Mai-chan.. You are a precious friend after all.."**_ Mai nuzzled against his chest, totally unbeknownst of what her actions actually are doing to the stoic man.. He could not stop thinking about her soft skin and her intriguing smell... '_She smells just like lilies..'_ He could feel himself getting slightly warmer.. _**"Anouu Mai-chan.?" **_Mai suddenly realized the situation and let go of him while blushing like a tomato.. _**"How about we start with the tests?"**_Lin suggested and led her to the living room.. Mai had no idea what kind of test she were gonna do, but she never thought they would be so extensive and time consuming.. After about five hours of tests they were finally done and Lin were going through the results..  
Mai had started making dinner for the two of them and were almost done.. She was cooking Yakisoba and yakitori.. _**"Would you like some help?"**_ Mai turned to Lin and nodded.. _**"Yes, would you please set the table?" **_Lin started setting the table while Mai put the food on the table.. _**"Mm looks delicious.."**_ And on cue Lin's stomach growled.. Mai raised her eyebrows and started giggling.._** "Don't you get any food at home.."**_ She teased slightly.. Lin laughed a little at her comment.. _**"Well actually, We don't often get this kind of cooked food.. Naru is a terrible cook and I know a few simple dishes only.." **_Lin smiled his heart-melting smile and Mai felt her legs go jelly on her.. Luckily she was already sitting down.. Mai started serving Lin and then herself some yakisoba.. _**"So.. I'm guessing you've analyzed the test results.. What did they say?"**_ Lin swallowed his bite of chicken... _**"Well I was both surprised and puzzled.. You have PK-ST which we thought from the beginning, but you also seem to have some kinda of evolved ESP.. It seems like it might be some kind of cognitive power.." **_Mai looked at him with a confused look.. _**"ESP is Extra Sensory Perception, and it **__**involves reception of information not gained through the recognized physical **__**senses**__** but sensed with the mind. There are different kind of ESP Powers.. There is among other Psychometry, Precognition and Postcognition.." **_Lin took a sip of his lemonade.. _**"Precognition and postcognition is the same thing except for one big differens.. Precognition lets you see something that will happen in the future, while postcognition lets you see something from the past.."**_ Mai nodded, she had read about that in one of her books.. _**"Psychometry, that is when you can find out about the past from touching something right?" **_Lin nodded slightly.. _**"Pretty much.. Naru has that ability, it is how we're trying to find Gene..." **_Mai nodded and smiled sadly at the mentioning of Gene.. Suddenly a flash of a memory popped up into her head.. She remembered Gene, being angry.. Telling her to watch out.. But for what? Lin noticed her tensing up and her look going blank. _**"Mai? Are you okay?"**_ Mai shrugged and blinked.. _**" Umm.. yeah.. I just.. remembered something.. Kind of.."**_ Just as Lin was gonna ask her what, his cellphone started ringing.._** "Lin speaking.." **_Mai glanced at Lin who was talking on the phone.. _**"Yes, Ok. We'll be there in about 40 minutes.. Ja.." **_He put down his phone and turned to Mai.. _**"We have a new case.."**_

* * *

Alright! Mai's got new kick-ass powers, now she just has to learn to controll them to..  
But what is now this new case? And how come she can't remember all of the details from the incident?

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter..

As I said in the last chapter, I have decided to lengthen this story slightly.. From the beginning it was just gonna be about five to six chapters, but as it looks now, with what I have planned, It's looking more like 10 maybe 12 chapters..^^

I hope you will stay with me and once again I'm really sorry for the gap in between updates.. I'll try to update a little more often...^^  
But I promise I'll give you a little treat in the next chapter!

Until next time!  
Mata o


	7. The new case starts!

Hello everyone!

I'm back with a new and hot chapter of a Party gone Wrong..  
I am so very super sorry I haven't updated regularly or in a long time..T_T

I've been in quite the slump and haven't been feeling very well..  
But now I'm back and ready for action!

Also! I am thinking about changing the title of this fanfic.. The name doesn't really do the fanfic any justice anymore..

Soo please read, review and give me tips on a new fitting title^^!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ghost hunt...O_o

* * *

"_**You can not be serious about letting Mai-chan join in on this case? She just got released from the hospital!"**_ Naru sighed deeply gazing over to the self-styled miko.. _**"Yes I do realize she was just released and yes I am very much serious about her joining in on this case.. As it seems Mai might be the only one whom can solve it.." **_Ayako gazed confused at Naru.. _**"What exactly do you mean by that?"**_ Naru flicked opened the case report and showed it to the miko. She read through it eying it suspiciously but at the same time with confusion.. _**"What in the blazing... What is this supposed to mean?"**_ Naru smiled grimly.. _**"I wonder it myself... Not only was the client very odd, but the whole case file is off..."**_ Ayako shook her head slowly in confusion.. _**"But what do you mean that Mai might be the only one whom can solve it?"**_ Naru turned to look out the window and said.. _**"Take a close look at the name of our client.." **_Ayako opened the case file to the first page and gasped at what she saw.. _**"Ta-Taniyama Souza?! What the...? But.. Mai said she had no other relatives..."**_ Naru smiled grimly again.. _**"Do you understand now why this case piqued my interest?" **_They could hear some bustling down the stairs. Naru eyed Ayako with great seriousness.. _**"Not one word about this, they need not know the full details regarding the Taniyama.. Not yet, I want to know what might be in store first.."**_ Ayako stared grudgingly but nodded and handed the case file to him again...

"_**Holy cow! This is one big mansion! Are you sure we're at the right address Lin-kun?" **_Mai just stared in awe at the building ahead of her. Lin chuckled at her reaction.. _**"Yes I am very sure.. All the others are already here.. See.."**_ She stared over at the graveled parking lot and saw the two SPR vans already there.. _'Woow.. Pretty much the whole team is gathered.. Must be a big case..'  
_Mai looked around and saw the members standing and talking amongst themselves. Bou-san and Ayako were leaning against the van whispering to one another, John were fiddling with his keys and Masako were hiding her face behind her sleeve.. Lin walked up to Naru and nodded.. _**"Alright everyone.. Let's start unpacking the cars and set up base.. The client is already waiting for us inside.. Debriefing will be held when base has been set.."**_ Everyone started unpacking the cars and carrying in the stuff...

"_**Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am very glad you could join us so soon.."**_ They were met by a tall, slender man in his late twenties. He had a young but tired face.. _**"I have a room as you requested, it's this way..." **_The man turned and walked down the corridor. Mai gazed at the man feeling slightly nostalgic when looking at his face.. _**"Right, here we are. I will let you set your base in peace and such.. If you'd like anything to eat just push this button here and order some food.." **_He said and pointing at the intercom system on the wall.. _**"And don't worry about making much noises, it is only me and my staff here and we sleep on the other side of the mansion.." **_Mai smiled but looked wondering at the man.. _**"Your family doesn't live here? No children?" **_The man smiled sadly at her and shook his head.. "_**I was never really the family father type.. It's just me and the staff.."**_ Lin bowed and thanked the man and then went back to setting up base..

After about an hour of carrying stuff from the cars to base they were finally getting set. Mai and John were walking back with the last cables to base when Mai all of a sudden tripped and fell down.. _**"Ahh abunai Mai-san.. I think you better tie your shoelaces or you're just going to keep tripping over them.."**_ John gazed at her with his young fatherly smile.. _**" Yeah yeah.. I know... You go on ahead John-san.. I'll be at base in a minute.." **_John smiled and nodded then started of to base...

**[Mai POV]**

Mai put down the cables and started tying her shoelaces.. _**"Moooouu.. I really need to get new laces... Or rather completely new shoes..."**_ She said while inspecting them, noting several small holes. Mai suddenly felt an eerie presence behind her making her turn around.. _'No one there.. But I could swear I felt someone behind me just now..' __**"Hello? Is there anyone there?"**_ Mai listened attentively for any kind of answer. Nothing.._ 'Okey I think I'm going out of my mind...' _She turned to tie her shoelaces and heard a faint giggle from a child. She looked up and saw a small child running down the corridor and rounded the corner.. Mai stood up and started jogging down the corridor.. _**"Hello? Little girl? Wait up!" **_She rounded the corner and was met by an empty hall.. _'That's strange. She was here just a second ago... But I thought the owner said it was just him and the staff..?' _Mai started walking down the corridor, listening for sounds and keeping an eye after the small child..

She wandered the long eerie corridors but could not find any trace of the little girl.. _**"Well that was a total waste of time.. I guess I better get back..." **_She looked around trying to find something to tell her were she was.. _'Oh.. Dear.. God.. No...'_ She flurried around, starting to feel panicked.. _**"I am so very lost..." **_She started running down the corridors throwing her gaze down every corridor she passed.. _**"This place is a friggin' maze... How does the staff or even the owner find their way here?!" **_Yes the owner. Now that was a very peculiar figure.. There was something.. Almost familiar about him. Mai could feel it, she just couldn't tell why.. And the fact her had no family or even a significant other, it struck her as odd..

_'Hmm.. maybe I can call the others and help them find me?'_ She started to search for her cellphone but couldn't find it.. _**"The hell?! I know I had it when I left the van earlier..." **_She started looking around when she suddenly heard something that made her blood go ice cold for reasons she did not know... _**"Neechan..."**_ A faint child whisper behind her. Mai turned around slowly, feeling her heart beating so hard and fast it almost felt like it was going to beat out of her chest..  
She saw a faint glow at the end of the corridor... _'Wasn't that door closed before?'_ She slowly made her way towards the door at the end of the corridor.. _**"Neechan..."**_ Again she heard the heart-chilling child whisper.. _'Why do I feel so sad and heart broken when I hear that?'_ Faint giggling could be heard from the room.. Step by step she got closer and the whispering and giggling got slightly louder, She reached to door which was ajar and just as she touched the doorknob everything went silent.. She pushed the door open to reveal a spacy room..

She entered and looked around. There was a bed, side tables, a couch, a dressing table and a couple of closets.. She turned to the wall opposite of the bed and were met with her own reflection.. _**"Woooow.. That is one big mirror..." **_She looked awestruck at the wall which was completely covered by a mirror..  
She went over to the mirror and gazed into it, staring at her own reflection.. She studied herself noting just how much she had change the last couple of years..  
Since she had started working at SPR at the age of 15 it had been 4,5 years, she had put on a couple of inches so now she was a whopping 5'6".. She had abandoned her bob haircut from younger days, instead she had long, wavy chocolate brown hair. She had also filled out a little since her starting days at SPR.. She had been so busy with work and school, that she actually never noticed nor cared for it... **Tap tap tap tap **Mai flinched at the sound of footsteps..  
_'They sounded like they came from within the room..' _Mai suddenly got that eerie feeling again but this time it was worse. It felt like she was not welcome here... _'Alright Mai.. It's time for you to get the hell out of here now...'_

She stood up and was about to turn towards the door when she noticed something in her peripheral view. She turned towards it but saw nothing out of the ordinary... _'Hmm weird.. could have sworn I saw something...'_ She turned and glanced at the mirror. She was not alone...  
Where she thought she had seen someone just now, stood a little girl in her early teens.. Mai stood frozen solid, there was something very terrifying about this little girl but she could not put her finger on it. The little girl giggled again.. _**"Who.. are you..? Are you here by yourself?" **_The little girl played with her hair and stared at Mais' reflection.. _**"I am always by myself and never by myself.. I am you..." "And You are me..." **_Mai was shocked at the words slipping out of her mouth.. Why had she said that. It made no sense..  
She stared at the little girl.. _'I am you and you are me..?' _Her gaze went from the girl to her own reflection and then back again. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind.. She looked closely at the girl and then back at her.._** "What the..."**__'Now I know I'm dreaming. I must have fallen asleep while tying my shoes..'_ The eyes, the nose, the chin, the hair, the cheeks. Everything was a complete copy of herself ten years ago.. _**"Who exactly are you? And why are you here?" **_The girl giggled which turned in to laughter.. _'Such cold and dead laughter. It makes my bones chill..' __**"I am you.. and you are me... I am you and you are me!"**_ She started saying it over and over, her face growing more grim and her brown eyes turning more red by the second.. Mai felt the whole room shake, looking around she saw books and such starting to rattle and fly out of place.. _'Mai concentrate!'_ _**"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan. Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan." **_Mai kept chanting that mantra and the girls laughter just kept getting louder and louder.. _**"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan! Rin! Pyo! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!"**_ She opened her eyes at the last chant and everything went silent. There was no one but herself in the room.. _**"Maaii/Maaii-chan!"**_ She turned towards the door and saw all of SPR coming through the door with Lin, Naru and Ayako in the top..

**[Base POV]**

John entered the room and put down the cables.. _**"Brown-san where did Mai go?" **_John turned towards Naru and pointed to the door.. _**"She's just tying her shoelaces, she should be just outside the door..**_ Lin glanced over at the door as Naru went and opened it.. _**"Mai I do not pay you to..."**_ He looked outside the door.. _**"Are you sure she was just outside the door?" **_John nodded and went over to the door.. _**"She was just behind me, she kept tripping over her shoelaces.. So she was just gonna tie them.."**_ Lin was getting a feeling something was off. He was watching the young boss and he could clearly see on his face that something was definitely not right.. _**"Naru... What is going on?" **_Ayako shot Naru a warning glare which did not go unnoticed for the stoic Chinese man.._**"I have my suspicion that we have not been hired for the reason our client said... I'm not even sure if the client is the one he says he is..."**_  
Lin was feeling more impatient, so did his Shiki.. _**"What exactly do you mean?" **_Naru didn't say anything which cause Ayako to growl in frustration. The miko stomped to the desk with the case file and opened it.. _**"This is what he meant... Look at the first page. What do you see that doesn't fit.?!" **_Lin took the file and started reading it... _**"Taniyama Souza.. Naru. Why didn't you say anything?"**_ Naru huffed and took the case file.._** "I wanted to wait and observer.." **_Lin froze all of a sudden.. _**"Lin-san? Daijoubou?"**_ Lin turned to the door.. _**"We have company.." **_His shiki were raging around him. Whatever was outside that door, had the intent to kill.. Naru went to the door and nodded to John, Lin and Bou-san to keep ready. He flung open the door and were met with nothing.. _**"It's moving down the hall.. Hurry..!"**_ Lin said and ran out into the corridor..  
A faint giggle could be heard echoing through the corridors.. _**"A child? Here?"**_ Ayako said while running after the Chinese.. _**"I'm not so sure this is just a child..." **_The kept running until the came to a four-way junction. Lin looked down the corridors.. _**"Where should we go?" **_Naru looked around.._** "This place is like a maze...""Shhh!" **_Lin interrupted the young boss..  
Everyone listened intently for any sound and very faint talking could be heard heard down one of the corridors.. _**"This way!"**_ Lin started running with Naru and Ayako right behind him..

The talking turned to yelling and mantra? _**"That's the Fudo myo chant! Mai's in trouble!" **_ As they closed in on the open door at the end of the corridor the screaming became more prominent.. _**"Is that a child screaming?"** _Ayako asked but was interrupted by even louder screaming. _**"I am you and You are me! I AM YOU AND YOU ARE ME!""Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan! Rin! Pyo! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!"**_ Everything went deadly silent.. _**"Maaii/Maaii-chan!"**_ They were met by Mais' surprised face when they came rushing through the door. They all stopped and tried to catch their breath.. _**"Mai.. What is going on? Who was..." **_Naru couldn't ask anything else because he was interrupted by the same eerie child giggle as before. Mai traced the giggling sound and looked straight in the mirror..  
What she saw rendered her speechless and petrified of fright.. Instead of her own reflection was the little girl, just that it wasn't a little girl anymore..  
Her limbs had grown long and lanky, her entire body looked emaciated. Her face was filled with hate. Her hair, dirty and grimy, hanging limp on her head covering in her face and her eyes were bloodshot and glowing red. She looked like she had been dragged through mud, rocks and jagged edges..  
And the worst part was that it was a spitting image of Mai just a couple of years younger.. _**"Oh my god!"**_ Everyone stared at the girl in the mirror. The girl glanced hatefully at the group and the back at Mai.. _**"I am here to kill you!"**_ Then she let out a ear-splitting shriek that made everyone fall to their knees. Mai fell backwards, covering her ears.. Lin watched the girl in the mirror, she had her eyes set on Mai. He then noticed the entire mirror was shaking... _'Oh no..'  
__**"Get out of here now!"**_ he screamed at the rest, he got up and ran over to Mai.. _**"MAAAAAI! LIIIIIN!" **_He picked her up and jumped behind the couch just as the mirror exploded in an earsplitting crash, sending shards everywhere...

* * *

Abunai = Watch out/Be careful  
Neechan = Sister/Sis  
Fudo myo = It's the name of the mantra that Bou-san taught Mai

Dun dun dun! The plot thickens..

What is this about the client being a Taniyama?  
Who is this child in the mirror and why does she seem to look like Mai?  
How will it go for Lin and Mai? Will they make it through the mirror crash?

Sooo here you have the latest chapter...  
This was one of the hardest chapters to write so far.. It was very hard to begin..  
It took me well over two hours to get the two first parts down..

Also as I mentioned at the start of this chapter; I am thinking about changing the title of this fanfic..  
First it was meant to stop shortly after the party scene, but my brain wanted to elaborate the fanfic.._  
So do you guys have any tips on a title? I want real and serious suggestions!

So please leave a comment and tell me what you think of it!=)  
Until next time!  
Mata o


End file.
